Gaikokujin
by Hoorg
Summary: Rui Watanabe is one of the few students accepted into U.A. High's new "Foreigner Program". How will he and his classmates adapt to their new superhero life and their new life in Japan? [AU, set during the anime/manga events] [OC x Tokoyami in future chapters]
1. Prologue

" _It looks like Metalmancer is already there everybody, ready to take care of the situation!"_

 _The camera moved to the inside of the building in an unnaturally smooth way, flawlessly floating up the stairs and taking its sweet time until it finally reached the main scene._

 _A large, muscular man is making a pose, as if waiting for the spotlights to be on him. He's sporting jeans along with a sweaty short sleeved gray t-shirt, as if he had rushed there. On the opposite side of the room, a young adult with a leather jacket with some gang symbols on it had a wooden club pointed at the man and ready to strike, along with a dozen of high school students bound by old-looking ropes._

" _Geez man, don't leave me waiting, I shouldn't have to do this. Stupid children." The hero let out a sigh, signaling to the cameraperson that he was ready to go live._

" _In the name of justice and all that, I'm gonna defeat you. Get ready!" He put his hands together in front of his chest, palms facing upwards._

" _Huh? What is he doing? He can't extract the iron from here, that's going to damage the camera and… Cut it off, cut the stream!" The anchor shouted to his staff, but it was no use. Millions of people watched live as tiny pieces of metal floated from everywhere onto Metalmancer's hands. The last thing that could be heard before the camera completely disintegrated was the sound of a dozen high school students choking._

* * *

I didn't wake up screaming today. That's good, mom said I was starting to worry our neighbors. Thinking back, I'm pretty sure it was ever broadcast at all, my brain is probably making this up for a reason. And I hope it's a good one, I'm tired of having this dream every two weeks.

I came out of my room and said good morning to my parents and grandma, then prepared a bowl of cereal. Dad usually makes us coffee and eggs, but we don't really have a lot of time for that today. He doesn't really like cereal, so he's going to get something to eat at the airport. That's fair.

After eating, I put the bowl in the sink and went to my room to finish packing my things. The luggage with my clothes is already finished, I just have to get what I'm going to carry with me in the plane. I fetch my phone and look up the checklist I made yesterday: Headphones? Check. Handheld console? Check. Toothbrush? Check. "Learning Japanese" and "Useful Sentences in Japanese" books? Check. I think that's all. I'm going to be asleep for most of the plane trip anyways.

The car trip to the airport took a while. The check-in took a while too. But embarking was pretty quick. I wished mom and dad could have come with us, but they probably can't take a 3 year break from work. Not that they'd have done a lot there, I think they're a bit too old for superhero training. Besides that, their quirks aren't really the offensive kind, so they'd probably had end up in the normal course instead of the superhero course. It's still good, and you can get in a lot of high end universities by taking it, but it's kind of lame in my opinion.

Grandma started sleeping the second the plane took off. Which _is_ kind of concerning, since it's still morning, but I guess that's what old people do. I ended up not playing any video games, I was too nervous trying to absorb as much of the books as I could before we arrived in Japan. I know they're gonna give us teachers that are fluent in English, and I can speak that well, but I guess I just feel kinda bad for being half Japanese and not knowing anything besides the "anime words". I don't think "die" or "so cute!" will help me a lot in day to day life.

When we finally disembarked, grandpa was already waiting for us there. He's a pretty short man, and has almost no hair besides his eyebrows and mustache, but he's almost always smiling. If it was someone else, it would be kind of creepy, but grandpa gives off a reassuring feel by doing it. Well, All-Might also looks good doing it, but come on, it's _All-Might_. No further commentary needed.

We took the bullet train to my grandpa's house, and despite getting a reasonable amount of sleep in the plane, I passed out as soon as we got there. Not literally, thankfully, I managed to stay awake until I reached the bed. I woke up in the afternoon on the next day. Grandma was still sleeping (go figure), and grandpa was watching some kind of game show on TV. They spoke Japanese, but sometimes English words would pop up on screen, and by what I understood the participants had to find a way to use their quirks to play golf. That's…Creative, I guess.

Grandpa suggested I take a walk around the city to pass the time, and so I did. He sent me the address via text too, in case I get lost and need to use the GPS. And I'm pretty sure I will need it.

To my luck, this district is one of the places that is mostly Portuguese-speaking, so I had no trouble reading signs and talking to shopkeepers. It's kind of ironic, isn't it? Coming to Japan, expecting to use English, then ending up using my native language. It's good too, because I didn't get very far into the Katakana lesson. I was able to read most of the Hiragana in the signs, but I have no idea what they mean.

I came back home with way too much food, even for me. We ended up eating cup ramen for dinner, and it was… worse than I expected, honestly, but still edible. I got to eat an onigiri and some pudding for dessert. I'm sure going to need the energy for tomorrow. Grandpa had some old consoles laying around, and they still worked, so I played some games for a while before I went to sleep.

Man, it sure is surreal that I got accepted into U.A. I hope the other people that got into the Foreigner Program are nervous as well. It's definitely going to be a long day tomorrow.


	2. First day - Arrival

**Author's Notes: Whoops, looks like I forgot the author's notes on the last chapter!**

 **MysteryAgain: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I gotta admit I'm extremely rusty with first person, but I'm getting better. I'll look forward to fixing those things you pointed out!**

 **That's it for now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

The U.A. entrance gates sure are modern, huh? The second I stepped inside they stood up, blocking my grandpa who was just behind me by a few steps. They're definitely not very soundproof though, I could hear him yelling "I studied there 10 years ago, I was top of my class!" for miles until I entered the main building.

They sent us an image file of the layout of the building via email, but I wish I had received a physical map, you know? I bet I'd look way more responsible if I was staring at a sheet of paper rather than my crappy old phone. Speaking of staring, there's a lot of Japanese students doing that to me right now. Almost looks like they haven't ever seen a foreigner before, geez. And there's supposed to be 40 of us, 10 in the hero course. I wonder if everyone else is getting that treatment too… Ah, doesn't matter, I read on the internet that the Japanese are very polite, so I must be the one doing something wrong. Well, I just need to walk a little faster before someone points out to me what it is!

The map was neatly organized (and in English, thanks god), so I was able to reach the classroom pretty quickly. Room 1… _X_? That's weird, all the other classrooms are in alphabetic order, with the last one being K. X is a pretty cool letter though, so I'm not complaining.

A little over half of the class was already inside. There was a great diversity of people, from different nationalities, genders, body types and quirks. Of course, I could only (almost) tell the mutant type quirks, so I'm making an assumption here. They stared a lot less than the Japanese students too, not surprised with new people because _they_ were the foreigners themselves.

Another thing that was very different between them and the Japanese students was the volume. I didn't hear a single noise coming from the other classrooms, while this one could be pretty much heard from the whole hall. Is that a rude thing? Well, they didn't give us any official orientations regarding noise, so we're fine by now I guess.

—"God, why is everyone in this place so snobby, I just wanted an opinion… _Hey, rapaz, estás a me entender?_ " I heard a voice coming towards me, from the person sitting in front of me. She was really… Peculiar, I'd say. She was bulky and short, though not as short as me (I'm 5'5), and had straight flowing brown hair and vivid green eyes. The "peculiar" thing about her was that, well, she was covered in scales. From her visible part of her legs to about half of her chin, her skin was replaced by the dark green plates often found in reptiles. She also had claws on her hands too, yet she was still able to hold a pencil just fine.

—"Um… Yeah?" I blinked twice, a little confused about how she knew what my native language was.

—"Oh, so I did get the right profile! You're from Brazil, right?" She grinned widely, not waiting for my answer before continuing. She also had pretty sharp teeth. Creepy. "We speak the same language, and since I've never heard of you before we're probably get along just fine. Boring people tend to be more modest, you know how it is?"

Wow.

—"You sure have a weird way of making friends. And Portugal Portuguese is kinda different from the Brazilian one, but I guess we'll do fine anyways." I let out a nervous chuckle. "Wait, how do you know where I'm from? What profiles?"

— "In the U.A. site, students' section. There's a profile of everyone that says where they used to live and stuff like that. But that doesn't matter, you can check that later. There's more important things going on right now." She rolled her eyes, still with half a smile on her face. "Thirteen or Endeavor. Who would win?"

— "Thirteen…? They can just absorb all the fire with the black hole." What kind of question was that? They're specialists in very different areas of hero work, that match-up doesn't make any sense! I'm not gonna tell that to gator girl over there, though, she's scary enough and I wanna make a good first impression.

—"Aha! See, Victória, I told you!" A male voice chimed from the desk besides mine. He had dark skin, a shaved head and dark brown eyes. I couldn't distinguish anything weird in him (quirk-wise). "I'm Omar, and I'm glad we're both smarter than her."

—"Pfft, you both are wimps. Endeavor can just use the flames to get around the black holes, he'd definitely win!" She lightly smacked her desk, making her claws tap on it. Victória and Omar, huh? I gotta remember those names.

—"Let's get this party started, everybody!" That didn't sound like a teenager. I looked to the front of the class and spotted the speaker (literally), a man wearing a black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and a… Radio-looking thing around his neck? Is that a medical device, or…? His hair is also pretty weird, kind of like an oversized blonde bird crest that leaned backwards.

Everybody suddenly went quiet and adjusted themselves on their desks. So that was indeed a teacher, huh? Kind of makes sense, they said all teachers were pro heroes, and that clothing does look like some kind of costume. I didn't think they'd wear it while teaching, though!

—"My name is Yamada Hizashi, but you can call me… Present Mic! I'll be your homeroom teacher, your English teacher AND your Japanese teacher!"" The man continued. He sure is versatile, huh? His accent was kind of funny, but I guess mine is too to a native English speaker, so I shouldn't judge. "For the hero training classes, though, you'll be divided in half, and each group will join either class 1-A or 1-B. Of course, that means I'll only be staying with one group at a time when those classes arrive, but I can ensure you that the other teachers all have some grasp of English as well!"

"Some grasp"? Shouldn't he say fluent? Doesn't sound like they're very prepared to handle foreigners to me.

—"Last thing… Welcome to U.A High! Now go get your gym clothes and let's all skip to the fun part for today!"


	3. First day - Hero training

"Now, you'll go through a series of tests so we can judge the strength and potential of your quirks. Since it's an individual activity, you won't need to join the other classes to do it." Present Mic began, still sounding like an overenthusiastic radio host. "You will be ranked for your performance, but your rank doesn't represent how better you are compared to everyone else, it'll simply be used to help measure your personal growth at the end of the year."

I looked around and sure enough, there were a bunch of robots with cameras scattered across the field. Are the other teachers watching us right now, or will they all watch it later so they can judge us collectively? Not that it really matters, but those kinds of questions have been bugging me for a while. Everything is just so modern… Oh, looks like he's explaining something, I better start paying attention again.

"…And that's how you're going to be evaluated! Does anybody have questions?"

Crap.

"No? Good, now let's start the tests with the 50-meter dash!"

The teacher soon organized us into pairs and put us in position when the time came. I got paired with an average looking boy, except for the streaks of green across his hair. I didn't have a lot of time to observe him, but he apparently didn't have any quirk that helped in this situation. He scored 6.8 seconds and broke down into a panting mess afterwards, while I did it in 5.3 while just sweating a little.

"Yo, what the hell was that wind? The weather was clear before you started running!" Victória asked me as her round ended. She took a mere 4.8 seconds, despite her burly appearance. What exactly is her quirk?

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Ha, very funny. I wanna know how it works!"

"You'll have to wait for the other tests to end, we're kinda busy for me to explain right now."

"Fair enough." She crossed her scaly arms, grunting with impatience.

The grip strength test was… Okay, I suppose. I didn't lift the most weight (Victória was the one who did) so I don't get exhausted that quickly, but I definitely could have. The standing long jump test was fine too, though I accidentally blew sand in everyone's eyes using my quirk. And the sustained sideways jump test was not so good, since my quirk didn't help me with that, but I think my overall score is pretty average.

The last test, and the one Present Mic hyped the most, was the ball throwing test. I don't know if it's just because baseball is apparently a big thing in Japan, or if this is really the test that yields the most points. Each student was going to be evaluated individually in this one, so they made us form a line, and I ended up being the last one. Makes me kind of nervous, since then everyone will pay more attention to me, but I'm sure I'll do well.

…Crap, I got distracted again! Everyone's looking at me, and there's nobody in front of me… Must be my turn, then. I picked up a ball from one of the little robots that were fetching them, and took a deep breath. This was the last test (and probably opportunity to use my quirk for today), so I could give it my all. I cracked my fingers even though I wouldn't be using them for this, and handed the ball out to the giant white hand that had suddenly materialized besides me. It went back in an angle, almost as if there was an arm connected to it, and threw the ball at an incredible speed.

"…695 meters!"

Good enough.

* * *

"…So you're saying that your quirk is that giant hand and not the wind?" Victória asked, shoveling fried fish into her mouth using the chopsticks. We normally won't need to stay after the afternoon hero training classes, but the teacher said there's a special event today since it's our first day of class.

"It's both, actually! My mom has the air pressurizing quirk, and my dad has the-" I began, but she soon interrupted me. Rude.

"The giant hand quirk?!"

"Maybe if you'd let me finish…"

"Hey guys, it's time. We can talk later." Omar called, getting up from his seat. We all left the cafeteria and went to the auditorium. The activity was simple: We were all given a sheet of paper with some sentences in Japanese and assigned to a student from the Japanese course, which were supposedly given a similar sheet but with English sentences. They'll act as sort of a guide to us, showing us the school's different buildings and all that. I'm surprised they didn't do this before the classes started, but this is fine for me.

As the bell rang, the Japanese students stepped on the stage holding a plaque that had our names written on it. We all got up and went to search our names. Victória got assigned to some cute girl with a long teal hair, and Omar's was a guy with silver hair and sharp teeth. Creepy.

It took me a little while to find my own partner amidst the 80 students, but I eventually did. He would be a pretty average guy… If he didn't have a bird-shaped head. Seriously, he had the beak, the feathers and all that stuff! I have seen some pretty bizarre mutant type quirks, but all of them had plausible explanations. How did this happen? Oh well, he's cute at least.

Oh, I did it again, didn't I? He's probably staring at me. Yup, he is. What was the thing I had to say first again? Uh… Oh yeah, that.

" _My name is Rui Watanabe, and I'm pleased to have you guiding me through the school._ " My Japanese accent wasn't very good, but it looked like he understood the sentence, as he said his shortly after.

"My name is Fumikage Tokoyami, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Let's go, I'll show you around." His accent was… Understandable, luckily. Soon enough, we were walking through the various buildings of the school. I could have figured out by myself what most of them were, but it's nice of the school to make us interact with the Japanese students to make us feel integrated into the whole community.

Soon enough, everyone had ended their little tour through the school. I met with Victória and Omar again before going home. From what they had gathered, there'd be a battle trial in about a week, to test our quirks once again but in a more realistic situation. I'm pretty excited about that, I love coming up with different scenarios and stuff like that. Generally while I'm supposed to be paying attention to people… But that's not the point.

After arriving home and eating dinner, I went to my room and installed a Japanese keyboard on my phone. Tokoyami offered to help me with my Japanese lessons, and I'd help him with his English. First day of class and things are already going pretty well. I can't wait to see what tomorrow has in store for me!


	4. Battle Trial

The next major activity after the first day of class was the Battle Trial. We had quite a few classes before this day arrived, so I don't feel underprepared at all. I'm a little nervous as to who is going to be my partner, though, since I don't really think my quirk can synergize well with a whole lot of other ones.

Oh, I also got my costume! It's nothing too special, just a pair of navy blue sweatpants, a jacket of the same color, some goggles and a pair of white gloves. I don't really have an "aesthetic", so I'm prioritizing function instead of looks right now. Speaking of function, there _is_ one special thing about the costume: A metallic cylinder strapped to my back, with little tubes that connect it to my gloves. It's a little heavy, but I'm not very mobile anyways, so it helps more than it harms.

Anyways, the day finally arrived! Like Present Mic said, half of us joined with 1-A, and the other half with 1-B. I got 1-A, and unfortunately, Victória and Omar didn't, making me even more nervous. Fortunately, I got paired with a pretty cool guy named Johnathan. He looks stoic at first, but the small time I spent strategizing with him proved to me that he knows what he's talking about. Plus, his quirk and abilities cover many of my own weaknesses, so hey, maybe I won't do too badly!

Or maybe I will. Our team got put against some guys named Katsuki and Tenya, some of the highest ranking students in the U.A entrance exam. Although we could analyze quite a lot of things about their quirks and fighting style from the monitor room, defeating them is easier said than done. Plus, nothing guarantees they were going to change tactics this round. Katsuki also looked pretty angry at their loss from last match, so who knows what kind of fiery hell he will release onto us.

The Battle Trial rules are: one team is going to play as the "heroes", and the other as the "villains." The villains have to guard a bomb (fake, of course) that is located inside of a building. The heroes have to either reach the bomb or capture all the villains. Some other factors will determine the final score, like how badly you damaged the building and how long the heroes took to touch the bomb, but the main win condition is simple enough.

We were assigned as the villains. Our match was the last one, so all the eyes were on us. We had five more minutes to discuss and set up some traps. We were both in the same place as the bomb, a small room with pillars scattered across it, two main corridors that lead to it, many air vents, and one emergency exit. The bomb was located near a window, although I'm pretty sure you have to reach it from the inside for it to count. As soon as the time was over, Johnathan turned to me and started informing their positions.

— "Tenya is running at full speed from the left. Katsuki is behind him, but he'll take a few more minutes since he's not using his quirk." He warned. He extended his left hand, which had a string-like cord coming out from the palm, and gave it a pull. "Tripping didn't work, barrier now!"

I summoned a giant hand as fast as I could, palm facing the left corridor. Someone —Tenya — collided against it! He was successfully stopped, but managed to push it by a few inches because of his incredible speed. He was taken by surprise, and I took the opportunity to knock him back with a burst of air, sending him crashing against the corridor wall.

Meanwhile, an explosion could be heard, and there was Katsuki coming from the right corridor, arms extended towards his back so he could use his explosions to propel himself forward. I made another hand appear, but he was faster than me. Though instead of going for the bomb, he came straight for Johnathan! I couldn't understand what he was shouting at the moment, but months later I'd found out that he was the one who tripped on the string instead of Tenya.

Johnathan wasted no time, pulling the string back into his left hand and dispensing it at Katsuki with his right. He tried to deflect it with an explosion, but luckily the string wasn't flammable (although it did hurt quite a lot for my partner, since it was part of his body). Katsuki was soon on the ground, tied and screaming, using his quirk like crazy to try and make Johnathan slip up and release him.

—"Rui, grab Katsuki while I take care of Tenya, please!" He shouted, releasing Katsuki, who immediately got up to start trashing Johnathan again. I tried to use the two giant hands to grab him, but that guy had some insane reflexes! It was time for me to try my new gadget.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, extending my hand towards the place I estimated Katsuki would be when I finished my move, and reached my other arm towards the cylinder on my back. I pressed a switch, and suddenly both he and Johnathan were blown away by a strong gust coming out of my glove. Johnathan was on the edge of the blast, so he managed to struggle out while the air current kept Katsuki in place. I didn't wait for the cylinder to run out of air, dismissing both giant hands and making a bigger one with the sole purpose of trapping Katsuki. He created another explosion at the hand to get me to yield, but fortunately the hands are extremely hard to damage, and I don't feel any pain if they are.

—"Recipro…boost!" Tenya had already gotten up, and was coming from the left corridor at full speed. Johnathan had set an elaborate trap made of his strings that would stop him regardless of his speed, but then all of a sudden a cloud of fire engulfed him and made him yell in pain. I released the grip on Katsuki so I could use the giant hand to shield Johnathan from any future harm, but that was it. They were both touching the bomb.

Bastards.

I ignored All-Might's voice blaring through the speakers (mainly because I don't know a lot of Japanese) and rushed to take my partner to the infirmary. Johnathan only got a few minor burns through his body, but his string was severely damaged. When he woke up, he told me that he could simply cut it off and make more by eating fiber-rich foods, but that still must have hurt a lot.

Tenya came into the room a few moments after. We didn't get the details, since he was using the translator on his phone for most of the words, but apparently Katsuki used a move… Gadget? A thing on his outfit that the teacher had forbidden him from using. He is going to be punished severely. Probably not expelled, but his grade will be lowered "accordingly". It was hard to get the subtext (or the lack thereof) from the robotic text-to-speech voice, but Tenya probably meant that he was going to suffer almost no punishment since he is one of the best students.

If the school isn't going to be the one to do anything, I'll be the one to make him pay.

Ah, that came out meaner than I expected! I sounded just like a villain for a moment, geez…


	5. Alone time

**A/N: This chapter is more of a recap/connecting loose points before the tournament arc. I wrote this one quicker because it's not really the same quality/style as the other chapters, so I didn't want to make you wait too much for this.**

 **Jade Tatsu: I gave Rui a traditionally Japanese last name because he is half Japanese. I thought I had made that clear in the "I just feel kinda bad for being half Japanese and not knowing anything else besides the "anime words"" sentence in the first chapter. Not sure how "nice" is that reason for you.**

 **I chose to do this so I could focus more on the "adapting to the hero life" aspect instead of the culture shock, if that makes any sense. And Rui is actually a fairly common Brazilian name, though I do admit I chose it because it resembles a Japanese name (something like "João Watanabe" sounds kinda messy, you know?).**

 **Anyways, ramble over, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Class continued normally after that little incident. I still can't shake off that feeling that I could have done something to prevent Johnathan from getting hurt. We saw what Katsuki's bracelets could do on the monitor room, but the possibility that he'd use it didn't cross through my mind in the heat of the moment. If only my grip was a little higher…

But regardless, I can't change what has been done. Even with him out of the scene, we still don't know what strategy Tenya had in mind, or if Katsuki would find another way to escape the giant hand's grasp. We had a conversation with All Might later that day, and he told us the only reason they didn't get disqualified was because Tenya reached the bomb without causing any more harm. Our scores were about the same, but it still technically counted as a win for them. I'm less than pleased by this decision, but I'm not going to argue with _All Might_ of all people.

The next major school activity didn't actually happen. We were scheduled to go to a place called Unforeseen Simulation Joint (UFJ for short) to train for disaster situations, right after class 1-B. But apparently there was a villain ambush when class 1-A was there, and the facility is no longer safe (and it's also at least partially destroyed, given the sheer amount of different quirks in combat there). We aren't even able to train in a different place, since the teacher specialized in that subject, Thirteen, got badly injured from a fight with one of the villains. Rumors say they're going to be okay, but it'll take some time for them to be able to teach again.

I'm glad Tokoyami came out alright. I mean, I'm glad _everyone_ came out alright, but I've been talking a lot more to him recently. The Japanese classes with Present Mic are going really well, Tokoyami is still aiding me, and I've been taking some time to study at home as well. Grandpa is a good person to practice with as well, since he speaks both Japanese and my native language (Portuguese). His grammar can be a little too old fashioned at times, but Tokoyami keeps me informed on things people say and don't say anymore nowadays. We've also started meeting personally more often too, when we both have enough free time. I'd like to think of this more as hanging out instead of conversation practice. He looks all dark and edgy, but he's actually pretty cool when you get to know him! We're bonding pretty well…

Anyways. Since the USJ is trashed, we were given permission to use the school's various buildings (with a few exceptions) for training of our choice. I wanted to spend some more time with Victória and Omar, since we haven't really hung out a lot since the Battle Trial, but we all wanted to practice different things, and ended up splitting. That's not a big deal, we're all aware that, in such a high profile school, study always come first. Besides that, we already have a trip to Akihabara planned! It's going to be super fun, and we'll be able to catch up on conversation there.

I chose the Gym Gamma. Classes 1-A and 1-B already left the campus, so it was just me in there. It's basically just a concrete room, but it can be changed to suit endless training possibilities since it's under the control of Cementoss, the pro hero whose quirk is to mold and reshape cement. I asked him to make cement sheets and blocks of different sizes and thicknesses through the small intercom located on the outside of the building. I was planning to try to destroy them with my quirk, since I haven't really done anything that requires raw power. I wanted to see how destructive I could be, and how I can use that to the fullest in my next trials. So incidents like what happened at the Battle Trial never repeat again. I've also heard from some classmates that there is also going to be some sort of sports festival soon, so I might as well prepare for that.

I could simply strike the slabs with my giant hands, but that's not what I'm looking to improve right now. The way the other part of my quirk works (the "wind" aspect) is that I can compress the air around them, and then make it expand rapidly in a general direction. With this I can destroy a variety of solid and resistant objects like walls, and do some decent knockback even if the opponent is strong or heavy enough to not be damaged as much. The burst can't be sustained, though, so that's why I ordered the cylinder along with my costume. I can store large amounts of compressed air in there, and release it gradually.

The first few samples were smashed with ease. I had to get a little careful with the rubble that flew towards me, but I didn't have to worry about it getting in the way of my attacks, since they were absorbed back into the ground as soon as they touched it thanks to Cementoss.

Over the time, however, I wasn't managing to break them with a single burst anymore. I had to release two, three in a row, or use more than one giant hand at a time. It was getting frustrating. I could have just reduced the size of the blast to concentrate the force in a smaller area, but my pent up anger blinded me and I kept striking with bigger and stronger bursts, until _—_

 _ **Thunk!**_

I woke up in the nurse's office, the back of my head hurting a little because of the fall. There was an IV attached to my arm. I was too exhausted to move or open my eyes, but I could hear clearly. I think the old lady nurse noticed this and took the opportunity to scold me a little, in perfect English. Geez.

I had forgotten about the main drawback of my quirk. To put it simply, it accelerates my metabolism, and makes me consume more energy. I can quickly burn through my whole calories reserve if I'm not careful, and that's exactly why I blacked out. All because of the Battle Trial. Feels like this single moment is going to affect me for my whole high school life.

I feel asleep shortly, so I didn't have to listen to my own ramblings and get angry at myself again, thanks god. When I regained consciousness again, I managed to sit back on the bed and open my eyes. To my surprise, Victória and Omar were there! Looks like they brought some takoyaki for me!

—"You sure do like this room, huh? Second time you've been here in a month." Victória teased me, placing the box on my lap along with the toothpick that came with it.

—"You definitely don't say stuff like that to a person in this state, Victória! Where are your manners?!" Omar scolded her, with a hint of humor. I could tell he was genuinely worried about me too, though.

—"I'm fine, I'm fine, just gotta…" I paused, stuffing one of the spherical snacks on my mouth. It tasted better than the ones my granpa makes, but I don't have the guts to tell that to him. "Go lightly from now on."

—"You better, the Sports Festival is coming soon and it'd be bad for your performance if something like this happened right before— or even during the competition." He let out a sigh, munching on some takoyaki from his own box.

—"Ah, you don't have to worry this much about me Omar, thank you." I smiled at him. "Besides, it's just a simple festival, right? I'm not too worried about it."


	6. canceled

Hey, I'm cancelling this fic.

I dunno, I kinda lost interest in BNHA at the time since season 2 of the anime had just ended. I also didn't like how Rui's personality (or lack thereof) ended up.

Though I'm getting in the mood again for season 3 so who knows! The protagonist is probably gonna be Victória if I do, though, I've developed her a lot more since writing this fic. Not quite there yet, but she's already more fleshed out than Rui was going to be.

Anyways, sorry for taking so long to officially cancel this. I'll see you in the next one!


	7. Announcement!

**Hey! This is still cancelled but I have one more announcement.**

 **If you're unaware, I reworked the main characters (Rui, Victória and Omar) and I'm currently writing another fic called "Be like the moon" which you can find in my profile! Thought it would be good to advertise it here since Rui and Omar (reworked of course) will be making appearances in later chapters.**

 **See you there!**


End file.
